It Came from the Rift
by Ms Boku
Summary: Robbie, who is determined to get an undisturbed nap, decides to take matters into his own hands and make an invention to help to that. But when the machine goes awry, the unexpected occurs. Is LazyTown ready for what happens next?


This is a collaboration with icecreamdancer. Its a LazyTown/Torchwood crossover. Now for those of you who read my story arc, you will get a few mentions and understand them. but they are not critical to the story. More like inside jokes.. But with this crossover, Im sure there will be much fun to be had...Enjoy

Also, This takes place after Loquia and before The Tale of the Blue night of those of you who have read my LazyTown stories.

* * *

Vortex manipulated

It was a beautify da in LazyTown. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. The children were all outside playing and getting acquainted with Sportacus and Elena's new daughter, Loquia. She had taken a liking to Ziggy, the youngest of the children in LazyTown. Ziggy was especially happy because he had someone his age to play with. Not that he didn't enjoy the others, because he loved playing with them all, but some games he liked were for more children his age and he was excited to share them with her. Stephanie and Pixel were around the same age and had older things in common and they had been spending a lot of time together. Stingy and Trixie were also close in age but Trixie bossed Stingy around and even though he didn't want to share his things, she somehow managed to put him in his place to do so...most of the time.

Pixel was sitting on the bench when Stephanie came skipping over and sat next to him. She brushed stray strands of her pink hair away from her face.

"Hey Pixel, are you sure you don't wanna play?" She asked catching her breath.

"Nah. Not yet. I need more data to play a more efficient game. I'm working on all trajectories and calculating precise pinpoints to hit the perfect basket every time."

"Pixel, the whole point is to have a good time. It's the challenge of practicing that makes it fun. Now, come on! Let's play."

He looked and saw her smiling face and he himself smiled. "Well, I can't argue that logic." He closed up his computer and and ran on the field with Stephanie and joined the game.

* * *

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Robbie Rotten, the laziest person in LazyTown, was sleeping in his orange fluffy chair when he was falling out of it with each bang and thunk until he found himself on the floor. He growled and pulled off his sleeping mask.

"Grr. What is it with those noisy kids? Don't they know that we villains need our sleep?" He got off the floor and marched, arms swinging, over to his periscope. Grunting as he pulled it down and peered into the lens. He saw they were playing basketball. They seemed to be showing the new little girl how to play. They dribbled and ran all over the sports field.

"He pushed the periscope away in anger. "Oh, what is this world coming to? This place keeps getting more and more people!" He went on with his plight. "Soon Sportaflippity and Elena will be having kids and their kids will be having kids and more people will be coming to LazyTown! No! This has to stop!" He walked down to the main part of his lair and paced across the blue floor, tapping protruding his chin as he did so. "I have to do something, but what?"

He paced more. "I could hold a town meeting and demand that no more people come to LazyTown." He paced knowing that wouldn't work.

"Oh, what's the use? Anything I do never works." He walked over to his fluffy chair and snatched the clock from the table and peered at the time, then he shook it because the hands weren't moving. "Arg! The clock stopped. Must need new batteries." THUNK! 'I wish I could stop their clocks. Then they'd never know what time it is and sleep late. If I could only stop time..." He stopped and smiled as an idea popped in his head. "Maybe I can...just long enough so I can get in some nice long naps. Heh heh heh." He chortled evilly. He ran up to his disguise tubes, pulled a lever, spun around until he was in his pinstriped pants and vest. He went to a side room, off of the main floor, and pulled out a big box filled with books and equipment. He laughed evilly and got to work.

* * *

Sportacus, in his blue super hero track suit, came into the kitchen and joined his wife to be. He was about to don his blue cap and goggles when they were snatched from his hands. His sapphire blue eyes looked at Elena. Then he smiled.

"May I please have them back?" he smiled sweetly.

"Mmm, no." She said playfully. "No hats in the house."

Then he took hold of her arm and spun her into him and they were nose to nose. "Pretty please?" He asked.

She watched the corner of his mouth raise up higher almost like a smirk and she loved watching his pin point mustache move when he talked. She smiled. "Well, it'll cost you."

"I think I can pay the necessary fee." He smiled as leaned in and kissed her. After a few moments he pulled back. "Was that fair payment?"

She looked at him, smiling. "I believe it was." She kissed him and put the cap on his head.

"You are breathtaking." He looked at her stroking her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, my handsome husband to be. What's your plan for today?"

"Well," he held her in his arms. "I'm doing some maintenance on the airship then work out. But I be back I time for lunch."

"Maybe you, Loquia and I can have picnic lunch?"

"That sounds wonderful." He beamed. He leaned in to kiss her goodbye when his crystal went off. "Someone's in trouble!" He gave her a kiss, went into his signature move, opened the door, shouted 'I love you' and flipped and hand-sprung through town.

Elena watched him as he left, twirling a strand of her long golden hair, and smiled. They would get married and nothing would prevent that from happening. It was their destiny...

* * *

Robbie, down in his lair, was working hard on his new invention. Something to stop time, temporarily, so he could get more naps in his day. He was muttering to himself all the while. He was assembling something that looked like a ceiling fan on a stuck on a pole and a barrel that had springing wires growing out of it. Every once in a while a Sportanerd or Sportakook would come out of his mouth.

"No matter how hard I try I just can't get rid of him. I'm the villain! He's the *heeero*." he mocked. "But now, if I try to get rid of him, Elena will leave." He thought about how he had tried to win her over to get Sportacus out of town and instead, he fell for her. But she fell for Sportacus. "Well, if I can't get rid of him, then I'll work around him so I can get peace and quiet."

He took the ceiling fan part and slid it inside a slot in the middle of the barrel. Then he donned protective welder goggles and began to solder wires together. He pushed all the wires in their casings, folded the fan part up like an umbrella, tipped the barrel on its side and stood up straight. He smiled and ran a finger through his already slicked back black hair. "Oh, Robbie. You are a genius." He said, rather pleased with himself. "It's time to put my plan into action! With my Time Stopper 6000, I will put LazyTown in a temporary state of suspension allowing me to get my beauty sleep." He happily sighed and rolled his invention out the door to LazyTown.

* * *

Ziggy and Loquia were on the teeter totter having fun going up and and down. Stephanie and Pixel were doing some one on one basketball and Stingy and Trixie were bouncing on the trampoline.

"Hey Stingy, I bet I can go higher than you!" She said jumping higher.

"What? No one can jump higher than me!" Then he started jumping higher.

They both were jumping as high as they could possibly go when the unexpected happened. Just as Trixie's feet made contact with the trampoline, Stingy came down, immediately after, catapulting Trixie through the air at a forty five degree angle. And on her way down she was headed right for Ziggy and Loquia. The pair looked around hearing Trixie shout from above.

"Whoa! Look out below!" Trixie shouted.

"What?" Ziggy still looking around.

"Look!" Loquia pointed upwards.

Stephanie and Pixel turned to see what the commotion was. Stephanie gasped. "Trixie!" And her and Pixel headed to the playground.

"Oh no!" Trixie hollered heading straight for Ziggy's side of the teeter totter, landing behind him and they both went to the ground sending Loquia flying through the air.

She screamed, soaring through the air, heading towards the sports field. Stingy got off the trampoline and saw Sportacus heading in their direction.

Sportacus flipped and somersaulted through town as fast as he could. He saw Loquia in the air and he flipped and jumped hard on the trampoline, shot straight up catching Loquia, landing back down to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

She looked at him and hugged him tight. "You're the best daddy in the whole world!"

Sportacus beamed and kissed her cheek. "And you are the best daughter in the whole world." The kids came running over. "What happened?"

"I guess it was our fault, Sportacus. Sorry. Stingy and I were jumping together on the trampoline and when he landed I flew at Ziggy and Loquia on the teeter totter."

"Hm. Maybe it's safe if there is only one person at a time jumping." They all agreed and apologized to Loquia. "I have to get to my airship." He set Loquia down. "How about a nice picnic lunch when I'm done?" He looked at Loquia. The kids cheered.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! I love picnics, huh!" Ziggy exclaimed.

"No,-" Sportacus started.

"Yeah! I'll bring some sports candy!" Stephanie hollered and took off.

"Wait-"

"I'll bring the blankets!" Trixie, yelled excitedly and left.

"But-"

"Come on, Ziggy!" Loquia grabbed his hand running towards her house. "Let's get water and a picnic basket!"

Sportacus tried to speak again.

"I'll bring the tunes!" And Pixel left to get his radio.

Sportacus stood there baffled, and sighed.

He looked down at the last remaining child, Stingy. Stingy looked at him and thought for a moment.

"I guess we'll have the picnic in MY park." Leaving a puzzled Sportacus to ponder what just happened.

He stood there for a moment and scratched his head. "Hm, I guess I'd better send a message to Elena to make more sandwiches." When he reached his airship, he sent Elena a note, stuck it in the bowling ball and rolled out its compartment. The paper airplane, he stuck in the ball, soared from the ship on route to Elena.

Loquia and Ziggy came running in excited and pulled out a bunch of water bottles. Elena watched as they scrambled, holding as many as they possibly could.

"What are you you two doing?"

"We're getting water bottles for the picnic!" An energetic Loquia stated.

"But you have at least eight water bottles."

"Well we have to have one for everyone, huh. "Ziggy answered.

"Every-" about that time a paper airplane flew in the open window and she caught it.

"Yeah! We're bringing the water and the other kids a re bringing stuff too!" Loquia added.

Elena looked confused and read the note on the airplane. She shook her head and giggled. "Well, do you guys want to help me make sandwiches?"

"Oh boy! Do we ever!"

So, after filling the water bottles they made a bunch of sandwiches for everyone.

* * *

Robbie was rolling his invention in a secluded spot behind a tree just beyond the park. He was laughing evilly as he was assembling the pieces. "Now, I'll be able to get a nice nap in LazyPark, for once!" He placed the pieces out and excitedly started assembling his Time Stopper 6000. It took him a while to put the pieces in the right order. Then he had to connect the proper wires. As it took more time than he anticipated, he heard the sound of the LazyTown kids getting louder. He watched as they were carrying picnic baskets to a tree in LazyPark. "Oh, no! More noise! Well, when I switch this machine on they will be frozen in time. And they are all together." He look across as he saw Sportacus's air ship arrive. "And that Sportaflop will be just as frozen. No flipping, no jumping, just peace and quiet." With that, he went right back to work.

* * *

Lunch time, and everyone in town gathered under a nice tree in lazy park. Sportacus arrived and helped set up everything. All the kids were excited. They always hung out but having a picnic with everyone together at the same time was not a usual occurrence. All the napkins and utensils were set out and everyone put the food on the picnic table. When they got what they wanted they came back to the blanket and sat down. Elena looked at Sportacus, who sat down next to her. He smiled awkwardly and she giggled.

Loquia plopped down in Sportacus's lap and began happily munching her food. Ziggy looked around and and innocently followed suit in Elena's lap, surprising her. Sportacus chuckled. They all started talking about their days, Sportacus's rescues and the upcoming school year, which made Loquia nervous. it was to be her first time at school.

* * *

"There!" Robbie stood up and triumphantly tugged at his vest. "All done! Now, all that is left to do is to turn it on." He bent down and saw there was a wire out of place. "Hm, now, where could that go to?" He looked around and saw the mishmash of wires. He started sifting through the wires until he found a stray end but couldn't see what color it was. He pulled the end hard and it came up but had stripped it. "Oh, well, it had to be the correct one. It's the only one left." He connected them and moved his finger over the power switch. "Time for my nap." He flipped the switch and it whirred to life. He smiled, but his smile quickly fell as the machine started to gurgle, then hiccup and smoke. "Uh oh."

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Sportacus's crystal went off. "Someone's in trouble!" He set Loquia on the blanket, got up and went into his signature move heading for a tree on the edge of the park.

"Maybe that wasn't the correct wire."Robbie muttered moving to turn off the power. Suddenly, he was picked up and thrown back just as the machine blasted in the air. The fan, atop the Time Stopper 6000, started spinning madly and they saw in the air above it, an opening begin to form. A strong wind picked up blowing everything all over the place.

"Get back!" Elena hollered to the kids, pulling Ziggy and Loquia with her.

Sportacus looked at Robbie then the sky. "Robbie what did you do?!" He shouted in his thick Icelandic accent. The Time Stopper was now forming a swirling vortex and the opening was becoming wider.

"I, I, I,-I just wanted a nap!" He cried out.

They all watched the vortex. "Something's coming through!" Sportacus shouted.

But what happened next, they were not prepared for. Especially Robbie.


End file.
